


Home Cooking

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you two doin’ in my kitchen?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "made with love"

“What are you two doin’ in my kitchen?”

Hardison and Parker both turned around, looking guilty. “Cooking,” the blonde admitted, with a sigh. “At least, we were trying to.”

“Not even anything fancy,” put in Hardison. “But you got pretty beat up on that last job, man, and we wanted to do something nice for you. Make you something, you know, _hearty_ , to help you heal up better.”

“We made stew.” Parker brought the pot over from the stove, and set it on a trivet on the counter. “But it’s all gray. How about some cereal instead?”

Eliot ignored her, walking over to take the lid off the pot. Inside were chunks of meat and vegetables, all a uniform drab color. “You cut these in cubes?” he asked.

“All the same size, so they’d cook even,” said Hardison, confused. “Just like you showed us.”

“And we put apple cider in the broth, for flavor,” Parker added.

“Yeah, I can smell that.” Eliot found a bowl and spoon on the counter, and scooped out a little bit. He took a deep breath, then a large bite. “Not bad.”

They both blinked at him. “Really?”

“How something looks and how it tastes aren’t always the same,” explained Eliot. “You can mess with things a little, cooking times, sauces and spices, to make it look better. But if you’re not worried about it being fancy, this is not bad at all.”

“Really?” Parker repeated. “It tastes okay?”

Eliot nodded. “The beef’s real tender, the potatoes are cooked through, the carrots have just a little crisp still to them… yeah, it’s good.”

“Then sit down, man,” said Hardison. “We’ll dish up.”

THE END


End file.
